the smell of strawberry fields
by livingondaydreams
Summary: "So basically what you're saying is..." :: Drabble collection. Various prompts. R&R
1. Story

**AN: A place to dump drabbles. Various prompts.**

* * *

><p><em>prompt: fire, evil king, magic, a girl with golden hair <em>

* * *

><p>She used to tell him stories.<p>

Tales of magic and faraway lands, native legends and ancient myths. Evil kings who feared fire, heroes saving a girl with golden hair, high towers and flying ships.

The stories burned away with her.

He wishes he were a better storyteller.


	2. Gift

_prompt:_ "_Love is always the perfect gift."_

* * *

><p>"Oh!" Annabeth gasps. "Oh my gods. I can't believe…"<p>

Percy blinks up at her blearily, having just woken up from one of his mandatory naps, and asks, "What's up?"

Setting down her blueprints and that enormous architecture book, she leans back against the tree with a frustrated huff. "I never got you a proper birthday present."

After a few seconds of staring up at her in confusion (he's never at top form when he's barely awake) he laughs.

"Seriously, Annabeth? We just finished fighting a war, like, five days ago, and you're worried about a birthday present? You made me a blue chocolate brick. That counts."

She rolls her eyes at his description but still looks annoyed with herself.

"That was from me_ and_ Tyson. So it doesn't count. I'll—" She pauses, and Percy recognizes the gleam in her eyes that means she's plotting.

A smirk crosses her face. He has a sneaking suspicion…

She leans down to kiss him, and he grins against her lips and pulls her closer and she ends up half on his chest and the sunlight is _really_warm and he likes kissing her a lot more than he probably should.

And it's even better than the best underwater kiss of all time.


	3. Donatello

**AN: I have no idea. Nico gets some sort of quest, and Mr. D. can't remember his name properly.**

* * *

><p><em>prompt: dragons, magic ring, death, thousand years, a song<em>

* * *

><p>"So basically what you're saying is that I have three days to find this magic ring or whatever, or the earth will be overrun by dragons that feed on death and destruction."<p>

"Why yes, exactly, Donatello," says Mr. D.

"Well, good thing you told me." Nico rolls his eyes. "Wouldn't want Olympus to be ruling over a dead planet for the next thousand years."

The god makes a shooing motion, spilling Diet Coke on the card table. "Now run along on your little quest, or Apollo will have to drive the dragons away with a song, and nobody wants to listen to _that_."


	4. Remember

**AN: This one was written about a month ago, I think. Set between BOTL and TLO. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>prompt:<em> "_If old acquaintance be forgot, give them a call and remember."_

* * *

><p>"Hey… so, um, how's it going?"<p>

He cringes at how horrible that sounds. _How's it going_? Not much, just studying for History and trying not to get eaten by monsters. His fingers tap on the edge of his dresser and land on his camp necklace, the perfect random object to fiddle with.

"Oh, you know," she says. Her voice sounds as awkward as he feels and he's starting to wonder why he even called her in the first place but he _can't _go so long without talking to her. "Pretty normal. A few attacks, but luckily no mortals saw."

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah."

He doesn't know why but he just keeps staring at the beads of his camp necklace clacking against each other in his hand. The green trident, the golden fleece, the Labyrinth…

"So… Been to camp lately?"

_Stupid question._

"Last weekend, actually. We had three days off for some feast day - one of the Saint Johns, I think - so I decided to go check on Chiron's leg. It's mostly healed, but he still has a limp. Will Solace said he would be back to normal in about two more weeks."

"Why is it taking so long? Can't he just use nectar and ambrosia?"

He can practically hear Annabeth rolling her eyes. "He would burn up, Seaweed Brain. Only demigods and gods can consume the food of the gods. And even if he could, the break was a messy one. A horse's —"

"Annabeth, you think a son of Poseidon doesn't know about horses? I'm insulted." Okay, so maybe he actually has no idea what the names of horses' bones are, but he has no interest in finding out, either.

She laughs, and it sounds real, which is good. "I bet you can't name two bones in a horse's body."

Styx.

"Well… that's top secret information. Horses have a special name for their bones, and if I revealed that they would trample me."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure."

"Percy!" his mom calls from the kitchen. "Do you have the phone?"

He mutters a curse and covers the mouthpiece as he yells back, "Yeah, just a minute!"

"Let me guess, your mom."

"Naturally. So… see you soon?" His voice tilts up hopefully at the end. He misses talking to Annabeth. It's awkward, but _he's _awkward, so it's not too bad. At least with Annabeth he doesn't have to pretend.

"Definitely." A pause. "Good talking to you, Seaweed Brain. Try not to mess up too much, okay? 'Cause I can't always be there to save your sorry ass."

"Hey, I don't _always_—"

"Percy!" his mom calls.

He sighs. "Talk to you later. Are you going to camp over Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup. Well, um, see you then. Bye."

She sounds like she's smiling when she says, "Bye."

His mom doesn't ask why he's grinning so much when he hands her the phone, just smiles and lets him go back to his room. His camp necklace is still twisted around his fingers.

Yes, he should definitely call Annabeth more often.


End file.
